Hints of Jealousy
by snuggle boo
Summary: This is basically my seconf fanfic and it will be based off of three different durarara couples, each including the same them jealousy. Shizuo and Vorona/ Izaya and Namie/ Masaomi and Saki. Yes i know kinda of a short summary but sorry. First chapter is up and second won't be out until a month from now.


Hints of Jealousy:

**Author Note: ok, this is my second fanfic and I've tried to make it way less OOC. This is story involves one-shots about Shizuo and Vorona/ Izaya and Namie/ Masaomi and Saki. Please everyone leave reviews!**

Smash!

That was all you could have hear in Ikebukuro. An Asian man's limp body went crashing into a window of a local shop, shattering it to pieces! Surprisingly enough though the man was alive and barely conscious, but before he could compose himself he was lifted by his collar, by a blond-haired bodyguard. "Hey, wake-up!", the bodyguard said as he shook him violently by his collar. Frightened the man immediately came to, whimpering in fear. "Look, I hope you learned something, cause you really PISSED ME OFF!"

A smaller blond, a woman walked up behind him, "Look, Shizuo let's just go." Vorona said dully holding on to his shoulders back.

The now _conscious _man interjected,"Y-Y-Yes….b-but-but-"

"Hey, its better that you quit while you're ahead…Aaaanyway, like I was saying let's go". She said now pulling his bartender's vest. Shizuo only responded with a loud grunt before flat out dropping that man onto the concrete. As much as Vorona love to see Shizuo show off his sheer power, they didn't have time for a Shizuo rage fit right now. The two continued to walk side by side, hands entwined together. They had walked together for about an hour now (or maybe that's what it felt like), Vorona acting wisely had waited for Shizuo to calm down before she asked him, "What was that for?"

"What was what?" he responded completely clueless.

"Hello, the skinny dude you just threw through a window." She answered not at all surprised he was trying to 'play dumb'. She glared at him…

"What?! I'm always throwing people around." Vorona just chuckled, "Well, you know Senpai there's no need to het jealous", she said as she playfully punched his forearm.

"Pssh, jealous…yeah right! Listen Vorona-chan. I don't get jealous, ok?"

"Ok, really…then what was the thing-with the guy-over there, you knowww, he went right through a window, ringing a bell?" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Look that I…I was just trying to help **you**! Your welcome." He responded hastily.

"Well, Senpai there are two problems with your theory", Vorona pointed out, abruptly stopping in front of Shizuo, "Firstly, Shizuo I can handle myself, I'm a biker, bodyguard, and ex-assassin for god's sake! Lastly what was that man doing that could have possibly made you that mad?"

"That sick jack-ass was taking pictures of you! He-"

"He was a reporter!" Vorona finished jokily although Shizuo was for from laughing. "Yeah, that's what all the creepers say", he retorted now more calmly, "look whatever let's just find Tom." Not too far away they found Tom waiting.

"Hey, what's up? You guys are running late."

"Yeah, we just ran into a bit of trouble", Shizuo replied, "but it's not a big deal."

"More like 'you' ran into trouble with your ego", his Kouhai interjected. Tom gave a smirk at the couples banter, but Shizuo only responded with an eye roll. "Sooo, Tom-san where are we heading out to?" Vorona asked quickly changing the subject, deciding that was enough teasing her Senpai for one day.

"Oh, ummm…were heading-a- to an entertainment building this t-time.", Tom said a little shakily.

"Oh…" was all Vorona could muster. Both bodyguards look at each other and then to Tom with looks of confusion. "Tom what's up with you today, you seem nervous", Shizuo stated bluntly.

"W-What no wayyy! I mean do I look nervous to you?"

"Yes, you do." Vorona exclaimed bluntly. 'Why the hell is he so nervous we've been to clubs before!" Shizuo thought.

"Me nervous? No I'm perfectly fine."

'Hell, Tom your **really **bad at lying!' Shizuo loudly groaned, frustrated with Tom,' He knows damn well that Vorona's not going to fall for any of that crap."

Out of nowhere Vorona casually walked up to Tom and stared him straight in the face. "So, Tom what exactly are hiding?"

"I don't-", before Tom could finish she grasped his collar. "Tell. Me. Tom-san."

"Ok, OK you caught me it's a strip-club", after Tom's confession Vorona gingerly let him down and fixed him up. "See was that so hard?"

"Anyway Tom where is this strip-club?" Shizuo asked getting kind of impatient.

"It's called 'Elegant Vixens…"

"Ooooh, how classy! Ughh…"Vorona said irritably and sarcastically as she could.

Tom cleared his throat and started again, "…It's about three blocks away."

Vorona never really like strippers. Yes, times do get hard sometimes but she would never objectify herself for men or money. "Alright let's get moving then!" , Shizuo said now completely impatient and just plain out ready to get this over with. Shizuo being on edge already had a alredy had a head start. Vorona and Tom started not far behind. Tom walked over to Vorona and nudged her shoulder and leaned over and asked jokingly, "So what did the hot-head do this time?"

"Hm?",she asked completely caught off focus.

"You said he 'ran into trouble with his ego'." He reminded her.

"Oh that" she responded non-chalantly, "Nothing he just hot into a fight…or more like he pumbled that shit out of someone! Oh god Tom-san you should have seen it! Amazing…"

Tom gave her a strange look, but just brushed it off and chuckled to himself. 'gee, Vorona isn't your average female. Most women run or scream when they see Shizuo throw a temper tantrum, but no…not Vorona she gets excited and cheers, sometimes she even joins in!' On this thought Tom just continued to chuckle to himself. "Hey what are you laughing at?" Vorona asked pondering his sudden laughter.

"Oh, nothing just that it's no surprise."

"So basicallyhis regular routine of jealously, hmm?"

"Yes that's right, youv'e got how you say…" , she paused to look through her notepad, "Bengo!"

"Uh, I think you mean 'Bingo'".

"Bingo—Bengo whatever, I'm still learning! Anyway I have two questions for you, Tom-san." Vorona said quickly trying to divert from her error.

"Alright",Tom replied, "fairs fair".

"One, why are we going to a strip club at eight in the morning. Two, why were you so afraid to tell us about it?". Tom gave a slight sigh and answered, "Answer number one , the club closes at six- thirty and it tales about an hour to clean the place out. Answer number two, ummm…", Todd paused. Vorona looked at him with complete curiosity written on her face.

"Well you know how Shizuo can get, I mean you already told me about what happened this morning and that was just over a reporter. I mean imagine him at a strip club… oh god, this could be as bad as the time at the bathhouse" Tom groaned. "Ahhhh, but no worries I can handle Shizuo-senpai.", Vorona replied.

"Alright were here.", Shizuo announced over his shoulder. The group of debt collectors reached a brick building with the title 'Vixenz' written on the front of the building just like Tom had said, but the neon that would have normally been light were turned off.

'Ha, "vixens" nothing more than pathetic and desperate women. If there's one thing I can't stand it was a stripper all they do is compromise themselves for men!'

Just as the three arrived near the entrance of the club, a woman walked through the doors. She had long wavy brunette hair that reached the top of her shoulders. "Well, here goes nothing.", Tom said motioning toward the woman. As he walked towards her, she had her back turned with a key in her hand about to lock the main entrance to Vixenz . "Oh great…"Shizuo muttered.

"What? What is it, you still mad huh? , Vorona asked amusingly. Vorona didn't know why but there was something about him angered and just ripping the city apart that just-just turned her on! "Nothing just female clients…"Shizuo groaned "…they really just piss me off".

" Ha,no worries that's why I'm here!" Vorona boasted.

As the woman finished with the door she looked over her shoulder and saw two men and a woman approaching towards her. She turned around towards her approaches.

Tom was the first to speak, "Hello Rei Kobayashi?"

"Sorry we are closed.", she said sharply.

"No sorry that's not why we came here. You see you took out a loan a year or so ago, and you haven't paid us back in months."

" Oh that come on I'm su~reee we could work out some kind of…" she paused getting closer to Tom's face and placing a hand on Tom's shoulder,"I don't know agreement, hmmm?"

"YES WE CAN. YOU CAN PAY UP RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN LEAVE." Both the ex-bartender and debt collector looked at Vorona.

'Oh no, looks like Vorona is already getting agitated and yeah that is a hell of a lot better than Shizuo getting worked up, but this is only our first collection of the day I really don't feel like getting into it _already._

"Um, yeah sweetheart that sounds great and all but I wasn't even talking to YOU.", Rei directed.

"Yeah sorry I'm going to have to agree with my bodyguard here, because there's no negotiating." Tom answered dully because quite frankly he growing tired of this.

"Well looks like I won't be able to convince you or your little…hmp, sidekick over there", Rei said pointing towards Vorona, who responded with a loud grunt and a glare, but what about your nice tall bartender friend over there, hm~mm?" Rei walked over towards Shizuo and flung her arms around his neck. At this point Vorona was red in the face! Tom looked over noticing and touched Vorona's shoulder. "Come Vorona just calm down."

" . . .DOING?"

'Oh god this just went from bad to worse…to catastrophic.' Tom thought to himself.

Now Shizuo really didn't feel like dealing with this woman or answering any of her stupid questions. "Look they both already told you no, so either you have the money or don't."

"Awww, it would seem as if my charm just is~n't enough. Come on out ladies!" she said cheerfully with a snap of her fingers. Soon came out four other women, all crowed around (a highly agitated) Shizuo. That was it enough was enough! Vorona couldn't take anymore of this garbage, and at that point she was seeing **red**!

"Wait a sec Vorona!" Tom said trying to hold her back, but to no avail.

Vorona came behind the small huddle and grabbed the two from the rear of it, by their hair. They appeared to be twins. Once she had gripped their roots she smashed their heads together, and Tom and Shizuo swore he heard something break! The rest of the strippers looked at her with a faces mixed with shock and fear.

"Hey what the he-" before they could even finished Vorona grabbed two more of the females and throw them a couple of yards away into a full dumpster. Vorona saw her handy work, walked to the trash bin and slammed the lid shut. "There that's where trash belongs".

" AND YOU" she said running towards Rei. Before Rei could even more or react Vorona punched her across the jaw with enough force to knock her out, but fortunately for Rei it only make her dizzy.

" Look touch this 'bartender' again and I will personally pull your stomach out through your throat! GOT IT!"

Although she was dizzy it didn't take her long to respond, "Y-Y-Y-YES-ES-ES-S!".

Tom and Shizuo just looked at each other in awe, while Vorona continued walking as if nothing ever happened.

"Well you two coming or what, we can't stay here all day!" she yelled over her shoulder to the two just standing there.

They both shook it off and continued walking.

And with that Tom already knew that it was going to be one hectic day.

**END and CONGRADULATIONS to you for reading it! :D**


End file.
